Double Zero: 00 Wing
by Panseru
Summary: (YGOGundam Wing crossover!) Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Malik go to play a game in an arcade - and end up in the middle of a space war! And Quatre has an idea for Yami and Yugi to try out...
1. Two Minds

00 - Double Zero Wing  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
Pan: It's official; I've gone insane.  
  
Yugi: You always were insane.  
  
Pan: You're mean.  
  
Yugi: It's true. Who else would get bored watching TV, and put on Toonami, where an anime you positively hated is on, watch it, and decide you love  
it, and write a crossover with your favourite anime?  
  
Yami: What is it again? Gundam Wing?  
  
Pan: I like Heero and Duo. And Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Yami: Yes, but you have a crush on ME.  
  
Pan: Your point being...?  
  
Yami: You're 14, English, and live in a place where there are only four people who have ever heard of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the school. And you've dueled  
them all.  
  
Pan: And beaten them all! I am the Queen of Duel Monsters!  
  
Yugi: Um... Pan?  
  
Pan: Yeah?  
  
Yugi: Fanfic. Write. Now.  
  
Pan: Oh yeah. Yami, read this!  
  
Yami: *takes paper from Pan* Panseru does not in anyway own Yu-Gi-Oh! or  
Gundam Wing. She would like to own me, but will have to make do with pictures of me in leather. Nor does she own Nokia. Just A Nokia. A 3510i. And she's annoyed because she can't find any polyphonic anime tones for it.  
Right... that's weird...  
  
Pan: So? We've established that I'm insane. I'll just shut up and write  
now.  
  
Yugi: Thank you.  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-_¬-_¬-_¬-_¬ Double Zero Wing ¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-¬_-  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬  
  
Two Minds  
  
"It's no use." Duo stated. Quatre sighed. "This system could by far out-do the Zero System, but it's so dangerous." he said, looking over the computer readouts for the latest test of the new system. "Gundam Double Zero needs two minds to function correctly." Duo looked up at the imposing black and gold Gundam in the hanger. They were standing at it's feet, with the other  
Gundams lined up further along, having maintenance work done on them.  
  
"Not even Heero could use this. And where would you find someone with two minds?" Duo asked, frowning. "In some other Universe!" Quatre said. "Well, I wish they could come to ours, before the colonies are destroyed! At this rate, the human race will be extinct!" Duo exclaimed, walking away. Quatre  
typed in a password, locking Gundam Double Zero away, and followed.  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
Yugi yawned, sitting up, and hitting his Time Wizard clock to make it stop beeping at him. He rubbed his eyes, and reached for the golden pyramid by the clock, looping the chain around his neck. The transparent form of Yami  
Yugi appeared, sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
"Good morning, Aibou! Sleep well?" the ex-Pharaoh asked brightly. Yugi nodded sleepily. "Well, except from strange dreams about giant robot-like  
things fighting each other in space, I suppose." he said. Yami laughed. "Well, at least it's not about Ancient Egypt anymore." he joked. "You're  
supposed to meet Ryou in an hour, by the way. I hope the tomb robber  
doesn't choose to turn up." he pointed out. Yugi climbed out of bed. "I expect he will. Apparently Marik will be joining us too." he said, quickly getting dressed. Yami rolled his eyes. "Who's next, Seto Kaiba?" he said,  
sarcastically. "Nope, it's a meeting of people with weird, psychotic or  
otherwise mentally-disturbed Yamis." Yugi told him. Yami frowned. "Into  
which of those categories to I fit?" he asked irritably. "Otherwise mentally-disturbed." Yugi said, opening the door. "Only due to your Penalty  
Games though." he added, seeing the look on Yami's face. Yami abruptly  
disappeared.  
  
"Morning, dear!" Yugi's mom said, as her son joined herself and his  
grandfather at the breakfast table. "Hi, mom. I'm going to meet some friends later, ok? I'll be back before dinner." Yugi said, sitting down, and grabbing some toast. "Alright. Oh, who were you talking to?" his mom asked. "When?" asked Yugi, taking a bite of his toast. "Just now, in your  
room!" she said. Yugi nearly choked on the toast. He swallowed quickly.  
"Cell phone." he lied, remembering the new item bought for him a week  
before. "I didn't hear it ring. I would have noticed too; you have that song, what is it, A Yell of Thirst?" she said suspiciously. "I had it on silent overnight." Yugi told her, producing the Nokia from his pocket. He had been teaching Yami how to use it. And Yami had actually succeeded in learning to use it. "Alright... off you go then." Yugi's mom smiled. Yugi  
left before any more awkward questions could be asked.  
  
"Why does your mother keep eavesdropping on you?" Yami asked, appearing  
next to Yugi. "Because she thinks I'm going mad and talking to myself."  
Yugi put his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the arcade. "Why don't you just tell her?" Yami leaned over slightly to look down at Yugi.  
"What am I supposed to say, 'Oh, hi mom, by the way, I have an Ancient  
Egyptian Pharaoh living in my Millenium Puzzle. Just so you're not surprised if someone KILLS me because of him'?" Yugi exclaimed. "Well, if that's the way you feel..." Yami frowned, and started to disappear. Yugi immediately reached out to him, an apologetic look on his face. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry!" he said very quickly. "So you should be."  
Yami smiled, hugging his partner.  
  
"Aw, aren't they cute?" a sarcastic voice said behind them. Yami let go of  
Yugi and looked over his shoulder. Yugi turned around and waved at a  
fellow, very sorry-looking hikari, Ryou. Yami and Bakura were glaring  
daggers at each other.  
  
"I'm very sorry about Bakura, Yugi." Ryou said, smiling. "I'm not sure what  
he's got against Yami." Bakura and Yami both looked at him. "Maybe it's something to do with the fact that the Pharaoh threw me in prison forty-  
three times!" Bakura said angrily. "I thought it was forty-five." Yami said, thinking. "Forty-three. You should be asking what he's got against me!" Bakura yelled. "Right. One; you stole two hundred and sixty-nine items from tombs, including several ushabti, and once, a large golden chest full of priceless artefacts. How did you get that out anyway? Oh, and two; One of the priceless artefacts he stole was the MILLENIUM RING!" Yami yelled  
back. "Well, the dead guys don't need them." Bakura said. "And I was  
obviously destined to have the Ring, because I have Ryou as my  
reincarnation." Yami rolled his eyes, and turned to storm off. Yugi and  
Ryou noticed that a crowd was forming around them. Both hikaris  
sweatdropped. "Er... rehearsing for drama class?" Yugi said quickly,  
running after Yami. "Extra credit if we perform in public." Ryou added,  
quickly grabbing Bakura's arm, and dragging him off.  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
"You're late." Marik stated simply as the four walked into the arcade. "Their fault." both Yugi and Ryou said, pointing at the two yamis who were glaring daggers again. "Well, anyhow, they put a new game in. Well, more like a whole building attached out back. War, I think it's called. It's a  
laser game; want to try it?" Marik asked, smiling. "Since when have I turned down a game?" Yugi grinned. Marik frowned. "It's alright; the games I, or rather Yami, have played would fill a book, and you haven't known me long." Yugi told him, as the five wandered towards a sign indicating where  
the game was.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Right, so we have to wear this funny armour, and shoot things with the gun?" Bakura said, confirming what Ryou had just explained to him. They were all wearing the laser-sensitive black armour required for the game,  
and holding laser guns. "And we only paid for a one-team game, because we're an odd number, and Yami no Marik is NOT joining us on any account." Yugi added. "Ready?" They all nodded, and walked through the door into a  
dark room.  
  
They quickly found that it was riddled with obstacles. Holographic monsters (courtesy of Seto Kaiba) would try to shoot them with lasers; ten hits and you were out. The aim of the game was to try and navigate the dark room, towards a target. Each player had to land one shot on the target for them to win, but at the same time, they had to protect their own target from the  
holographic fire.  
  
After fifteen minutes, only Bakura and Yami had managed to hit the target, Bakura with four hits and Yami with two. Yami followed Yugi as the younger one made his attempt on the target. The dark spirit kept looking over his shoulder to check for danger behind them, and he walked straight into Yugi,  
who had stopped moving.  
  
Yami followed Yugi's line of sight; he was staring at another pair of boys, one with platinum blonde hair, the other with long brown hair in a braid  
down his back. The figures were distorted, as if being watched on a bad  
quality film strip.  
  
The game began to fade around them. The figures disappeared, and the two  
went out cold as everything went dark.  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
"Bakura, what's going on?!" Ryou exclaimed, looking around in fright as they found themselves in a long metal hallway. "How should I know?" Bakura  
said loudly. "Shh!" came a third voice; Marik. Three people turned a corner, walking towards them. "Who are you kids?" the tallest one said. He had long blonde hair; almost matching Bakura and Ryou's silvery white in  
colour. "And what are you doing on Libra?"  
  
Bakura stepped forward to speak. "Boku wa Bakura desu, soushite korera Ryou  
Bakura to Marik Ishtar desu." he said. (I'm Bakura, and these are Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar) The three people looked confused. "What?" the tall man said. A shorter girl with icy blue eyes and similar blonde hair spoke up. "I think they are using some silly made-up language." she said, in a  
voice as icy as her eyes.  
  
"Bakura, they don't speak Japanese!" Marik said "Let me try, I know more English than you, and it's more likely they speak that." Bakura nodded, and Marik began to speak slowly in English. "We are sorry." he said. "We are  
from Japan, ano... don't speak much eigo. I mean English." The tall man  
frowned. "You are from Japan?"  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
"Ow... my head..." Yugi said, sitting up slowly, and rubbing his head. He  
was lying on some hard floor; and he could see Yami about a metre away, looking around, confused. "Where are we, Yami?" Yugi asked. They were still  
wearing the armour, and holding the guns from the game. Yami pulled his  
hikari to his feet. "I have no idea, aibou." Yami said plainly.  
  
"Why did you even bother building the Double Zero? It's useless!" An  
American accented voice echoed down the hall. "It's experimental." A quieter voice said. There were footsteps coming towards them, and before the confused pair could move, the owners of the voices turned the corner,  
and were facing Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Yami! It was them I saw in the game!" Yugi said quietly. "Yes..." Yami  
said quietly. The brown haired boy looked at the other. "What did they say?" he said. The blonde boy shrugged. The brown haired boy looked back at  
Yami and Yugi, and suddenly spotted the two laser guns in their hands. "Quatre, they're armed!" he exclaimed, pulling his own gun out of his belt,  
and pointing it at them.  
  
"Nani?!" Yami and Yugi dropped the game lasers, and stepped back, unfortunately against a wall. "OK, guys, tell me who you are, why you're  
here, and I won't kill you." the boy with the gun said, moving towards  
them. Yugi bit his lip. "Gomen yo, demo, boku wa nihongo desu, eigo hanasenai!" he said. "What?" the boy said. "In English, please?" The blonde boy, Quatre put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Duo, I don't think they speak English. I didn't catch much of what he did say, but 'gomen yo' is  
Japanese for 'sorry', from what Heero's taught me." he said. "They're Japanese?" Duo said, lowering his gun. "Well, they'll have to talk to Heero then." Quatre nodded, and thought for a moment. "Kocchi?" he said slowly.  
  
"'This way?'" Yami repeated. "He wants us to follow him." Yugi said. "They only speak English." He turned to Quatre. "Speak only little English." he  
said, very slowly; he never did like English class. Quatre smiled, and nodded. "We take you to someone who speaks Japanese." he said. "Kocchi." he repeated. Yugi and Yami followed where Quatre led them; Duo walking behind  
and looking very suspicious of them.  
  
Eventually, they reached a comfortable looking room. Yugi had had a funny  
feeling since he got here; that he suddenly seemed lighter. It didn't, therefore, come as a surprise when one of the three others in the room was  
floating in the air. The other two were sitting down, either reading  
something, or staring blankly out a window. Both had brown hair; much  
shorter than Duo's. The floating boy looked Chinese to Yugi.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, who've you brought with you?" said the boy at the window, turning around as they entered. "Don't know, Trowa." Quatre smiled. "Yeah, we found them hanging around in the hallways." Duo added. "But they need to talk to Heero." The boy called Trowa looked pointedly at the boy who was sitting and reading. He either hadn't, or was acting as if he hadn't, heard them. "Heero, pull yourself out of your little world!" Duo said, taking a  
seat. Heero looked up. "What?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You are Japanese. You speak Japanese. Me and Quatre found two kids who speak Japanese, but not English. Therefore, you have to talk to them." Duo  
pointed at Yami and Yugi. Heero looked at them, with a midly interested  
expression. "Come here." he said in Japanese. Yami and Yugi walked to Heero, and Quatre sat down by Duo. Trowa had come over from the window, and  
the 'floating boy' was no longer floating, but watching intently. Heero  
stood up to face them. He was slightly taller than Yami.  
  
"Right then. Who are you?" Heero asked. Yugi smiled, happy that he could  
finally understand someone. "I'm Yugi Muto. This is Yami." he replied. Heero repeated the reply in English, for the benefit of their 'spectators',  
followed by "What are you doing on Peacemillion?" Yami answered that question. "One: We don't know. Two: What on Earth is Peacemillion?" Heero  
laughed, repeating the phrase in English. "Peacemillion isn't on Earth. It's in space." He indicated the window. It dawned on Yugi that this was  
why he had been feeling light, and that boy had been floating.  
  
"Hey, Heero, how come they got here without knowing?" Duo said, a  
suspicious note in his voice. Heero asked Yami and Yugi the question. "Um... well we were playing a laser game, and suddenly we were here." Yugi  
answered, blushing. Once again, Heero repeated the phrase in English. Quatre looked up, and asked them in slow Japanese "What year is it?" Yami looked surprised at the question. "2003, AD." He answered, obviously. Heero  
repeated it. "Wrong!" Duo said. "It's 195 AC."  
  
"Then you're not from now." Heero said to them. "Quatre, what state was the Earth in in OUR 2003 AD?" he asked, Quatre being the most highly educated  
of all of them. "The first colony of space was launched. It was put in  
orbit above Northern America." he answered.  
  
"Yami, Yugi, have you heard of space colonies?" Heero asked. Both shook their heads. "Then they are neither from here or now." Heero said to the others. "Quatre, repeating everything's really annoying, can you get some translator bands?" he asked. Quatre nodded, and left. Heero made Yami and  
Yugi sit down. "How old are you two?" he asked. "Fifteen." replied Yugi  
smiling; he had been asked a NORMAL question. "Five-thousand and seventeen." Yami said, forgetting his normal act as Yugi's older brother,  
and earning a nudge from Yugi.  
  
"Five... thousand... and... seventeen?" Heero said slowly and  
disbelieveingly. Quatre reappeared with what looked like two golden bracelets. He gave them to Heero. "Put these on; everyone will be able to  
understand you." he told Yugi and Yami, who complied immediately. "Very long story." Yugi smiled awkwardly at Heero. "All you need to know is that Yami is part of me because of this Puzzle. He's like... an extension of my mind." Yami glared at Yugi. "I am NOT an extension. I am a fully developed mind, personality and soul who happens to share your existence." he said.  
  
"They made more sense in Japanese." Trowa said. "Two... minds..." Quatre said. "Do you both exist within the same body?" he asked. "Sort of. We can  
if we want, but its more normal for me to appear like this." Yami said. "Perfect!" Quatre exclaimed. "Quatre, you're going to go mess around with the Double Zero again, aren't you?" said Duo. But Quatre was already gone. 


	2. Explanation & Introduction

00 - Double Zero Wing  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
Pan: Ooh... I hope it didn't get too confusing in the last chapter with all the languages. That's why I 'invented' translator bands. If only I could  
make one. The theory behind them is, whatever the person wearing it is saying, whatever language, as long as it can be translated, the speech will  
be changed into the preferred language.  
  
By the way, I've messed the GW story up. This is the battle between the White Fang, World Nation and Peacemillion (the Gundams). If anyone seems a  
little OOC, ignore it.  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_Double Zero Wing_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
  
Explanation & Introduction  
  
Ryou looked curiously at his new translator band. Marik and this man,  
Milliardo Peacecraft had been talking for over an hour.  
  
"So... you want us to help you stop Peacemillion?" Marik said, leaning backwards in his seat. "Yes, I believe the unique abilities you all possess will be very useful in stopping Peacemillion." Milliardo said. "We cannot  
lose."  
  
"Lose? A fight? I'd rather not..." Ryou murmured quietly. Milliardo looked at him. "If you don't want to fight... we can send you to the former Cinq Kingdom. It's an area of total pacifism in the north of Europe." he said  
slowly. Ryou nodded gently. "Bakura and Marik almost enjoy fighting, they'll be better use to you." Milliardo smiled. "Dorothy, would you take young Ryou here down in a Mobile Suit?" he asked the girl who had been with him before. She smiled, seeing from Milliardo's expression what he wanted  
her to do.  
  
"Of course, sir. Come with me, Ryou." she said in her icy voice. Ryou got to his feet, saying a brief 'bye' to Bakura and Marik, and followed her.  
  
"You'll have to wear this." Dorothy handed him a space-suit thing, or that's what Ryou thought it looked like. She put one on herself. "This is a Mobile Suit. It's an... oh! You'll be taken down in the Mercurius. They'll  
be changing this into a Mobile Doll at the moment. Well, one short trip  
will check the propulsion. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe." she said, watching Ryou look up at the machine. "Just get into it." she helped Ryou  
climb into the Mercurius. "I'll accompany you in a shuttle."  
  
The hanger doors opened, and the Mobile Suit, along with the shuttle flew out into the silent expanse of space. Ryou watched a white triangular ship, as they seemed to go towards it. He heard a noise over the communicator. The shuttle was turning around. "Milliardo thinks it's too dangerous, now you know his plans. Goodbye, Ryou. Mercurius, jettison!" Dorothy's voice  
called. Ryou was left floating in space, as the shuttle and Mobile Doll  
left.  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
"Hey. Duo, up for a rescue mission?" Quatre called. "They just watched Libra dump some kid in space on the screens. They want to to go pick him  
up, to test the repaired propulsion on Deathscythe." Duo groaned. "I suppose." He stalked out of the room, and down to his Gundam. Climbing in, he exited the hangers, testing propulsion in all directions, and finally  
picking up the teenager who had been left to asphyxiate in space.  
  
"Come on, kid, back we go." He expertly piloted Deathscythe into the hanger, telling the technicians that it was all working fine, and taking the kid up to the room he was in before. It all took no longer than fifteen  
minutes.  
  
"Ryou?!" exclaimed Yugi, standing up. "You know this kid?" Duo dropped back into his favoured seat. "Yes, he was in the game with us." Yami explained.  
"Yugi, Bakura and Marik are on that... I think it's called Libra. With someone called Milliardo Peacecraft." Ryou said quietly. "He's making them fight for him." Quatre stared at Ryou. "Then I think we need to get down to business. We haven't even introduced ourselves!" he said, smiling lightly. "My name is Quatre Rababe Winner," "Wufei Chang" the 'floating boy' said.  
"Trowa Barton." said the boy who had been standing by the window. "Duo Maxwell here. Just call me the God of Death." Duo grinned. Quatre rolled  
his eyes. They all looked at Heero, who wasn't paying any attention to  
them. "And he's Heero Yuy. Don't worry, he often does that." Trowa told them. "We're all Gundam pilots... but we'll leave it to Quatre to explain  
that." Quatre sighed, and led Yami, Yugi and Ryou towards the hangers.  
  
"There are five of us Guandam Pilots." he began. "Each from a different one of the space colonies. A Gundam is a Mobile Suit used for fighting." They  
walked along the row of Gundams, all having work done on them. "I pilot  
Sandrock." Quatre pointed out his, then each of them in turn. "Duo's is Deathscythe. Wufei's is Shenlong, Trowa's Heavyarms, and finally Wing Zero is Heero's. Wing Zero has a system called the Zero System installed on it.  
I can't tell you much about really, it's just a kind of human interface  
system. It takes a very strong mind to handle it."  
  
Yami was staring fixedly at the sixth Mobile Suit. "What about that one?" he asked. Quatre looked over at it. "That is Gundam Double Zero. A Gundam I  
built, with an experimental new system, the Double Zero. The problem I  
found is that one human mind can't handle it alone. Each Gundam is only built to carry one person, and I need two minds to make it work." He looked at Yami. "Me?!" Yami exclaimed. "Yes, you and Yugi. You can share a body, but have two minds. I'll teach you to pilot a Mobile Suit first; not Double  
Zero, it's too dangerous for a untrained pilot. All Mobile Suits have similar controls; the only varience is in weapon controls." Quatre grinned.  
"How about it?"  
  
/What do you think?/  
  
//Well, according to the dimensional rules...//  
  
/The what?/  
  
//Dimensional rules. This is an alternate dimension.//  
  
/You know the rules?/  
  
//Of course. Now, the rules say that a being can only pass from one  
dimension to another if they are required for some purpose, or are  
summoned.//  
  
/So?/  
  
//We're here for a reason, and I think it's to pilot this Gundam.//  
  
"Alright, Quatre. Me and Yugi will pilot Gundam Double Zero for you." 


	3. A Pilot's Lesson

00 - Double Zero Wing  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_Double Zero Wing_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
  
A Pilot's Lesson  
  
"Right. Ready." Yami had returned to the Puzzle, then taken control of Yugi's body. He was wearing a black and gold outfit; similar to what racing  
drivers wear. "Okay then." said Quatre. "We decided; that is, us Gundam Pilots decided that I am to show you the basic flight controls of a Mobile  
Suit, Duo and Trowa will tell you about weapon controls, and eventually  
will do some light sparring with you in Deathscythe and Heavyarms." he  
explained. "Then you'll learn to pilot Double Zero without the system engaged. And Heero will tell you about the Zero System, and how it works,  
if he can be pulled out of his own little world., and then you'll pilot Double Zero with the Zero System. Then you'll use the Double Zero system." Yami looked a little afraid. "I'll be learning plenty then." he commented. Quatre smiled. "It's easy once you know how. It's only when we start using the Zero System I'll be afraid." He gestured towards a Mobile Suit. "Jump  
up."  
  
"What?" To Yami, it looked like an immense height, impossible to jump. Quatre laughed. "We're in space. You can jump higher." He demonstrated this by leaping up to the cockpit in one bound. "Come on!" Yami nervously sprang  
up, following his 'teacher' and was amazed to find himself so high up.  
  
/Wheee! That's fun./  
  
//Shush, aibou. Both you and I need to concentrate.//  
  
/Mean./  
  
"In you get." Quatre followed Yami into the cramped cockpit, to show him the controls from the pilot's eye. Yami apprehensively sat down, looking at  
all the different joysticks and buttons around him.  
  
"This is your propulsion." Quatre pointed to a joystick. "The more you push forwards, the faster you go. Pull it back to slow, back sharply to stop.  
With me?" Yami nodded. "Alright then. Now you've got the directional controls here; very simple. Left for left, right for right, up for up, down for down. Then you pull it towards you to go backwards, and forwards to go forwards. Lean forwards, and put your hands on them." Yami bit his lip, and  
put his right hand on the propulsion and his left on the directional.  
  
It took nearly two hours to teach Yami all of the controls, and another day  
before he could fly it somewhat competently.  
  
"That's enough, Yami." Quatre called over the comm units. "You're doing  
well." Yami carefully turned his Mobile Suit, and piloted it back to Peacemillion, closely followed by Sandrock. As he jumped out of the suit in the hangar, Yugi appeared next to him. "You're doing great, mou hitori no boku!" he said brightly. "WE'RE doing great, aibou." Yami corrected him.  
"You're helping me a lot."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Duo called, running down the hangar towards them. "I was watching you out there; it's only been a day,and you're flying that suit as if you had for most of your life! It took me forever to learn." Quatre ran over after talking to a technician. "Well, it looks like I'll be turning  
them over to you and Trowa now, Duo. Just don't kill them, ok?" he said  
spiritedly. Duo rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna kill them; we need the  
mobile suit." he said. "Sorry, guys. But don't worry, me and my buddy  
won't hurt too bad." "Buddy?" said Yugi. "He means Deathscythe." Quatre told him. "Duo's a bit insane." "No duh." muttered Yami. "I heard that."  
retorted the American pilot.  
  
~  
  
Bakura looked up at the machine in front of him. "You're expecting me to FLY this thing?!" he exclaimed. "Did I mention that I'm 5000 years old, and can't work a toaster?" Marik joined him. "It can't be that hard, can it?"  
he said.  
  
(By the way, Bakura accidentally destroyed two Mobile Suits before he could  
actually fly one.)  
  
"Can't be that hard... CAN'T BE THAT DAMN HARD!" Bakura yelled at Marik  
that evening. "What the hell were you thinking?! You're only sixteen; you've lived with technology! Ryou will hardly let me touch the DOORBELL!"  
Marik shrunk away from the angry tomb robber. "Sorry..."  
  
(PS: If ff.net didn't change it over quick enough... I accidentally  
uploaded the wrong chapter for this fic earlier; that one was for a  
different one. This is the correct one. Sorry for any confusion) 


	4. The Art of War

00 - Double Zero Wing  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
Pan: Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been like on writer's block  
for this fic... must watch more Gundam Wing...  
  
Yami: But your other fics are going great!  
  
Pan: Yeah... that's something to do with there being new episodes of Yu-Gi-  
Oh! on Sundays now.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! But you keep talking to yourself about it.  
  
Pan: That's because Yami's got Kuriboh as his Deck Master, and I can see pretty much what needs to be done to win, and it just doesn't happen! But,  
for some stupid reason, I like watching Yami get attacked for real.  
  
Yami: *cries* why?  
  
Pan: Because you always say something cool afterwards!  
  
Yami: Oh. OK then.  
  
Pan: Back to fanfic. I've been on a shonen-ai trip for a while now, so there are kind of itty-bitty little hints of it... Mostly Heero x Duo and  
Yami x Yugi. Only little bits though! Don't hurt me!  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_Double Zero Wing_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
¬_-¬_-  
  
¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-¬_-  
  
The Art of War  
  
Yami frantically searched his sensor screens for any signs of the elusive Gundam Deathscythe. The dark machine had hidden itself from his view, and then attacked him twice already. Suddenly, the screen in front of the pilot-  
in-training lit up red, and Deathscythe attacked him again, fading from view as soon as it struck. "Dammit!" Yami shouted, quickly correcting the  
balance in his Mobile Suit, and taking to searching the screens again.  
  
/Calm down, Yami./ Yugi's voice said in the back of the dark spirit's head.  
  
//How can I calm down?! You know the rules to Duo's game; five hits and you  
lose! That was my third!//  
  
/So? You of all people know that there are ways to see things other than  
with your eyes!/  
  
//You want me to sense him out?//  
  
/Couldn't hurt to try!/  
  
Yami sighed, leaning back in his seat. His hands were only just touching  
the controls, and the harness was slack about his slim body. Slowly, he  
closed his eyes, and searched with his mind.  
  
Seeing past the screens, past the machine around him, he looked for the  
evasive Gundam. He could sense Peacemillion nearby. There were wide expanses of empty space, then the Gundam Heavyarms, waiting to attack any enemies who strayed too close to them. And then, another form. Easier to sense; all of it's thoughts were focused on attacking Yami. Smiling, Yami opened his eyes, and expertly turned his Mobile Suit around, firing into what seemed like empty space. After a few tense seconds, the shots flared into yellow-orange streaks of light as they hit something. Very quickly,  
Deathscythe came into view, illuminated by the explosions.  
  
"Shit!" an angry voice flew across the communication system. "No-one's ever  
done that before, and the first time it happens, it's a kid who's been piloting for two days!" Yami smirked. "My aibou tends to have several very good ideas that nearly always help me out. Anyway, you don't end up five- thousand-and-seventeen without learning some tricks." he said smugly. "And I thought you were joking about that..." Duo's amused voice said. "Now, shall we return to our game?" "Of course," replied Yami. "But obviously no- one's told you that I NEVER lose!" The comm units shut off, and Deathscythe  
disappeared from view.  
  
Yami opened up his senses, masterfully dodging Duo's attacks, and landing more of his own, until they were tied at four each. The next landed shot  
would win the game. Yami was once again in the process of seeking out  
Deathscythe, when the communications switched on.  
  
"Time to call it a day, guys." Trowa's calm, yet slightly concerned voice  
told them. "A fleet of OZ Taurus suits, about twenty, are headed in our direction. And before you say anything, Duo, we don't want to start this war off prematurely, and with our new recruits half-trained. I'll hold them off until you're safe. Go!" "Alright, Trowa." Yami said, turning to go back to Peacemillion. "Yeah, we'll let you know when we're safe." Duo added. The two flew back towards the hangars of Peacemillion, followed by Heavyarms as  
soon as they were back inside.  
  
"You're doing really well, you know that?" Duo said as he walked with Yami  
towards their rooms. "You've mastered piloting, close-range combat with Trowa, long-range and hidden enemy combat with me... " He jumped as Yugi appeared with them. "Is there no way of warning me when you're going to do that?" Duo asked. "Not really." said Yami, light-heartedly. They paused, seeing that they were by the room they all used, and that only Wufei and Ryou were there. "How's it going, Wufei?" Duo jumped forward, and sort of floated through the air, and down onto a sofa. "Perfectly fine, until you showed up, Maxwell." Wufei replied. Yugi trotted over to greet Ryou, and  
Yami just sat down, tired.  
  
"Do you know where Heero is, by any chance?" Duo asked. "In his room, I think." Quatre said, having just walked in with Trowa. "I don't know what's  
up with him." "Well, it's his turn next!" Duo pointed out. "Those two managed to hit Deathscythe four times while it was hidden! I think they're good enough." Yugi blushed lightly. "Well, the rest of their training will have to wait until tomorrow. The time is 1930 hours, we'll all need some sleep." Trowa announced. "Aw, the little Gundam Pilots must go to beddy-  
byes." Duo said, standing up. "Who's sharing with who?"  
  
"Well, me and Quatre are sharing, like normal, Wufei's on his own, but  
you'll have to share with Heero to make room for Yami, Yugi and Ryou." Quatre said. "I've already spoken to Heero; he doesn't mind." Duo shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but do I mind sharing with Mr. Quiet-until- something-needs-blowing-up? Nobody asks me..." he said in mock upset. "Duo, you don't actually give a damn, shut up!" Wufei said. "OK, Mr. Shares With  
Nobody." Duo turned to go to his room. "Goodnight, everybody!"  
  
"Why is he like that?" Yugi asked, looking at Quatre. "We don't like to ask. But what I do know is he'd rather share with Heero than be alone..." the blonde boy said. "Now, Quatre, that wasn't very polite, talking about someone like that when they're not there!" Duo reappeared. "Heero left his book in here. Seen it?" Everyone shook their head. "Dammit." the American  
boy turned and left again.  
  
"Right. Well that's your room!" Quatre pointed out a door. "We'll see you  
in the morning!" He and Trowa went to their own room.  
  
Yami yawned. "I really need sleep... let's go, Yugi." The two went towards  
their room. "Are you coming, Ryou?" Yugi asked, turning back. "No; it's  
alright... I looked in that room, there's only two beds." Ryou said quietly. "And you two need more sleep than I do..." Yugi shook his head. "No, no!" he said. "You can have one of the beds. Me and Yami can either share, or one of us can spend the night dozing in our Soul Rooms. It's not a problem." Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's mention of them sharing a bed, but Yugi had caught his friend's hand, and was pulling him into the room.  
  
Once inside, Yugi kicked his shoes off, and discarded his jacket, jumping onto one of the beds. "What would you prefer, Yami?" the hikari boy asked.  
Yami blushed. "I'll sleep in my Soul Room..." he said quietly. Yugi giggled. "Aw, Yami, you can have the bed if you want!" he said. Yami shook his head nervously. "I'm fine..." he said, a little less firmly than was  
required. "No! These beds are quite big; you can share with me, I won't take no for an answer!" Yugi said, pulling Yami towards the white-covered bed. "OK, ok..." Yami pulled his tight boots off, and hung his jacket up. Yugi scooted over to one side of the bed, checking there was enough room  
for Yami when he got in.  
  
"'Night Ryou, 'night Yami!" Yugi curled up to go to sleep. "Goodnight Yami Yugi..." Ryou said sleepily, not bothering to separate their names; they knew what he meant. "Goodnight Ryou. 'Night aibou..." Yami said, smiling  
softly as he closed his eyes to sleep. 


End file.
